Fairly Human
by Proud to be
Summary: I didn't know what happened. There was a car, now I'm a fairy-human thing and I'm in training to be a Fairy Godmother? When I'm done being trained I'll get a kid to look after, but who is this Pitch person? Why do I have to make sure he doesn't give kids nightmares? Why is every other Fairy Godmother in training in love with the Sandman? SandyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you start reading this is going to be slightly associated with my NorthxOC story, Christmas Adventure. I hope that you check that one out. It won't be required, but it is suggested. **

* * *

I was somewhat normal twenty-three year old. I was going to college and was doing decent. I volunteered for a youth center. I was always trying to encourage kids to follow their dreams. I wanted them to know that they could do anything that they put their minds to. I always tried to help them achieve those dreams. Even if it cost me a little extra of my time or a little bit of money, it was worth it to see the smile on the kid's face.

Then it happened, it was a terrible accident. I wasn't sure how much the pain was truly. I was told that I should have been in no pain. I mean I was hit pretty hard. I don't quiet remember if it hurt. All I remember was thinking protecting Jimmy.

You see at the youth center we were going to a nearby park. That was a reward for the kids for finishing their homework. I was taking a group of kids there along with Maggie. There were five kids. Two of them were teenagers and the other three were around third graders. One of the teens was the older sister of the third grader so she made sure to take his hand when we crossed the street. Then Maggie had the little girl's hand and I had Jimmy's.

Jimmy was a sweet little kid and he always was making presents for his currently deployed father. His mother sometimes worked late and would be late picking him up. Myself and the other volunteers were always ready to stay and keep the boy company even when the other children were being taken home. There were sometimes teenagers that would stay late and sometimes other parents would run late too.

Well then came the accident. We weren't even in the street. "Can I push the button?" The girl holding Maggie's hand had asked. Maggie had nodded and she pushed the crosswalk's button. We were waiting. I remembered looking at the red hand then at the traffic light. The light was still green; I looked both ways down the street. I turned my head and heard a scream from one of the teens or maybe it was Maggie or someone else. I saw lights of a car. I couldn't run. I did what I thought was right. I pushed Jimmy towards the building. I hoped he made it cause all I knew then was nothing.

* * *

"Well, look what we got here, a new recruit. A human too." A male voice woke me up. I bolted up. I wasn't in a hospital I was in a dormitory style room There were rows and rows of beds all of them were empty. "Welcome to Fairy Academy."

"Fairy what?" I asked confused. The male creature in front of me had wings! He had blue hair and pointed ears. He was about average height and man was he built if I wasn't so confused I'd probably be attracted to this guy. Wherever I was it was some weird world. I had to be on some wacky medication or something. This couldn't be right. Maybe I was dead that sounds about right. I'm dead I have to be there is no other explanation for this strange place.

"Fairy Academy, the place where Fairy Godparents are made."

"Isn't that a TV show?" I asked. Remember I could have swore I seen a show like that on TV once or at least I'm sure they did.

"Humans." He muttered.

Was being a human a bad thing?

"We try and make children's dreams come true. We don't grant wishes."

"Oh." I said. "Well, why am I here?"

"Boss must have thought you were a good candidate. We don't get many humans here."

"What?" I was confused.

"You're a human, I'm a fairy." He said in a tone like he was trying to explain something to an idiot. I felt insulted. This guy better not think he's better than me. From what I've seen he's just a jerk.

"So I'm dead?"

"Yes! Now we're getting somewhere."

"Am I a fairy?"

"Technically, you're a human with wings."

"I have wings!" I clawed at my back and turned to look over my shoulder. He was right. I had some wings they were mostly clear, but there were some designs in them. They reminded me of the wings I saw on Tinkerbell when I was watching that movie with the kids. "What the…."

"NO SWEARING!" The male yelled at me before I could.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Fabian. I have the pleasure" sarcasm I could tell. "Of training you to become a fairy godmother."

"Like the ones in movies?"

"NO!"

"Okay!" I said frightened. Fabian was a weirdo I had a feeling this was going to like some twisted boot camp.

* * *

Fabian worked me hard. "LET'S GO GIRLIE! EVEN NEW BORN FARIES CAN FLY!" He shouted at me. I was on a ledge. He was hovering not far above me. I wasn't sure I could fly. I mean these wings looked flimsy. They were about as large as my body I'm sure they could make me fly, but I couldn't even move them. How was I supposed to fly if I couldn't even move the wings? In the light my wings were more of a light gold color. They were quite pretty. I wish I had a mirror to see them better. "LET'S GO!" He shouted from behind me. The next thing I know I'm falling towards the ground. I knew I was going to go splat. I closed my eyes and waited. "MOVE IT GIRL!"

I opened my eyes. I was inches from the ground. I was flying I was actually flying. My wings were making a small humming sound. It was pleasant. I looked back and my wings were just like this blur of gold. It was awesome.

"Alright kid. We got the first step. Now let's see what you can do."

"Okay." I had a feeling that somehow I was going to regret those words. I wasn't sure how but I knew I was going to.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't decided Human or Fairy Godmother so I turned it into a Human turned Fairy Godmother. For my first time readers I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Leave a Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Being a human-fairy hybrid thingy was horrible. I was bullied. I used to stop bullying now here I am getting picked on by almost everyone because I'm human. I mean seriously? None of the stuff of standing up for yourself, and make friends works, Fabian doesn't help me at all he thinks I should 'toughen up'. Though my flying training was mostly done. I could finally make sharp turns and I could stop on a dime. I wasn't very good in wind and I really didn't do well when I was carrying something heavy.

Then of course there were the academic parts of the Academy. I was much better at that. Fairies apparently were not good at keeping still. I was. So I was easily able to keep up. I mean I was human anyway. I knew how to properly interact with humans. I really had no clue why I was even in this class. I was also learning how to encourage children and learned that I had a tiny bit of magic. The magic was to be used in an emergency that threatened all the children of the world. Like that was even going to happen.

"Let's go girl!" Fabian shouted at me. Did I mention I still took flying lessons? It was more like torture that I went through once a day, sometimes twice if Fabian was feeling extra cruel. "LET'S GO! FASTER!" I had to follow him, the real point was to catch him, but there was no way I'd be able to. His wings were almost twice as big as mine and he moved faster. I could barely keep him in my sights half the time. "MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER FLYING THAN THAT!"

"GOOD FOR HER!" I shouted back. Sometimes I wished he'd flying into a billboard or something, maybe a clothes line that he didn't see. Yeah, that'd be funny. It took a lot of laps around the fairy village until I was finally able to be done. I hit the shower. Cleaning my wings took forever. I had to be careful because they hurt if I did it wrong. They were durable so I didn't have to worry about possibly ripping them. Fabian, during a nice moment, said that they wouldn't hurt forever they just would for a while because the wings are new. I cleared the steam off the mirror. "What happened to you, Lex? What have I gotten into?" I spoke to myself.

I looked at my reflection. I was so human compared to all the fairies. I didn't have bright-multicolored hair. My hair was a dull straight brown going just past my shoulder blades, which I hated with my wings it seemed to get in the way, and my eyes they were gray. There was nothing special about me. My ears were normal and not pointed, but I was human not fairy, but the fairies made me hate myself. Most fairies had longer hair than I did and it was perfectly curled or wavy making them look just amazing. I know I was more known as plain even in the human world, but now I felt really different.

They didn't wear modern human clothes either. They wore these outfits that looked like they'd just finished a play from Shakespeare. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I had the clothing I died in, which I have to say sucked. I wouldn't have worn a finger painted covered white hoodie, and grass stained blue jeans if I knew I was going to be stuck in them forever. Though I had my T-shirt that'd I'd worn under my hoodie, but that had hole in it. Which was the reason I was wearing the hoodie in the first place.

"Alexis Vice, you are a good person. We'll get through this with these Shakespearian freaks we will concur!" I gave myself a pep talk. That's about all I could do. I needed a change.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Fabian yelled at me the next morning. My hair was short well shorter. I made it chin length pixie like cut. I actually liked it. I mean it looked good on me. I always had thought longer hair looked better, but now I couldn't care less.

"I cut my hair." I replied. I smiled at him. "Don't you like it?" I got off my bed and stood next to his hovering figure. I swear no fairy walks anywhere. Their legs must be weak.

"LET'S GO." Fabian growled at me and didn't say anything more. I was sure he wasn't happy. I think hair had something to do with fairy pride or maybe it showed their longevity of life. I had no idea really maybe I should have asked, but who cares really they hated me anyway. "Hurry up!"

"Where are we going!?" I shouted up at him. Fabian never slowed down for me.

"To see the Queen."

I had a feeling that I was in trouble.

* * *

We landed at the entrance to a very elaborate and extravagant building. It looked like it was from a fairytale. I thought it was awesome. "Wait here!" Fabian growled at me. I stood there and waited.

"I saw him last night!" A female fairy with bubblegum pink hair with blue highlights said as she walked by me with a group of fairies. "He is so creative! He made Luke have a dream about puppies!" She had a dreamy sigh.

"He gave Ashley a dream with unicorns." A green haired fairy said.

"The Sandman is amazing!" A young boy fairy said holding onto an older fairy's hand. "I wanna be just like him!" The older fairies gave a polite laugh. Then the green haired one spotted me.

"What did she do?!" She shrieked. "Look at her hair!"

"Stupid human."

"And she's a gold-wing too!" Another said.

I wasn't quite sure what a gold-wing was, but I noticed I was only one of a few. Fabian had gold wings. They weren't as bright gold as mine were, but they were gold. Most fairies I noticed had multi-colored wings like their hair. The colors would change depending on how the light shined on them. I'm assuming gold-wings are rare. I know there were a few silver-wings, but they were mostly guards of the city.

I guess wing classification is something that is taught when fairies are young. So I have no idea what wings mean. Except from my observations that mine are rare. Silver seems to be for guards and multi-colored are for everyday fairies.

"Come on." Fabian showed back up. "Do what I do." We walked into a room that looked like a throne room. It was huge! There were drapes and I really felt like I was on some movie set. It was amazing. Fabian kneeled and I mimicked him.

"Rise." A female voice said it was a lovely voice commanding, but gentle. I stood along with Fabian in front of us sat a female fairy. She really looked like she'd just jumped out of a Victorian Era Queen's paining aside from the rainbow colored hair of course. Yes, it was really the colors of the rainbow in order. I couldn't believe it. Her eyes were a striking piercing deep blue. "Alexis, Fabian."

"Your Highness." Fabian said.

"What is the problem Fabian?" The Queen asked.

"She cut her hair!"

"Human culture is different." The answer was simple. "She does not have the same emotional attachment that we do."

"But."

"Nothing."

"She will be ridiculed."

"She already is." The Queen replied. "She is the first human we've had in a long time. One of the few gold-wing fairies ever." I was shocked one of the few ever? I thought rare maybe but few?

"But."

"Just teach her like you've been assigned."

"Your Highness…."

"Fabian. Teach the girl. You will be free of her soon enough. If you dislike her being your student than you better teach her quickly."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Good luck to you Alexis, Fabian." The Queen gave a small nod and Fabian started to walk out. I quickly followed having no clue what that meeting was all about.

"What was…" I tried to ask.

"Let's go." Fabian did growl at me this time. I was afraid of how hard he'd be on me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! Now you all get to know Alexis. Yeah I didn't name her in the first chapter, I hadn't picked out a name for her yet, but here she is! Tell me what you it means to be a gold-wing fairy! What's wrong with Fabian? Don't worry only about another chapter until Lex goes out into the world of being a Fairy Godmother! **


	3. Chapter 3

I hate this learning stuff. I don't learn much really. I know how to take care of a human child. I know almost everything they teach so I just flip through my textbook. Yes, they gave us textbooks. Surprisingly they were like the ones I had in college intro classes. Sometimes there were stupid comics or pictures. I hardly ever got the joke, but at least the pictures were something to laugh at.

Today we were going to get some light reading. It was going to all be on something common. I was thinking it was going to be children's parents or something. I've only learned one thing interesting. That a fairy could change his/hers size and shape. I learned that it was so we could encourage kids when they are young to follow their dreams. That was our purpose. To get kids to grow up to be what they want to be. Apparently, my favorite toy as a kid that I talked to a lot and still had in my room until I died could have easily been my Fairy Godmother.

A Fairy Godmother/father, they don't like being sexist, is supposed to encourage a kid. Make them feel loved even if they feel alone in the world. To try and keep them from danger and to stay with them for life and sometimes a fairy will watch over an entire family. Fairies usually don't stray from a child they are attached to. Sometimes the fairy will 'grow' with the child, so that the entire fairy family will always watch out for the child's family. It is not uncommon for a fairy to marry his/hers child's spouse's fairy.

There are some downsides. A fairy can go into a depression if the child gives up on their dreams. Then there is dream-break. Where a child dies early and the fairy becomes very angry with themselves. The fairy feels as if they failed the child and it's their fault something happened. Most cases have been that the fairy dies. It just doesn't have the will to go on or be assigned to another child. It can also just quit and shut itself in fairy culture and never talk or like humans again.

I still am not quite sure what makes fairies hate human-hybrid-fairy-things-or-whatever-I-am. I think it has something to do with having a fairy. It maybe because to become a fairy-human-hybrid-thing. You had to die and have the ambition to help children. I lost my dreams. That I think is the problem. I died so I never go to achieve my dreams. I wondered who my fairy was. If I could get into the archives I should be able to find out.

* * *

Our new book was on colors of fairies, which included a chapter on wings. So I got a little detoured from my adventure to sneak into the archives. Gold-wings like myself were apparently to be the best of the best. It was like a one in a billionth percent chance that their child would not achieve any dream that they chose. Gold-wings could and usually did protect an entire family of children and would even protect another fairy's child if they were in danger.

I was amazed. I had no idea. It was no wonder that I was like this. Rainbow-wings or 97% of all fairies were basically like normal humans. They could easily be distracted just like a person and they had small obsessions, which the most common was the Sandman since he was a source of entertainment. Sort of a Steve Jobs mixed with the Dr. McDreamy or whatever that guy was. Everyone admires the Sandman, I don't quite get why, and I admire his work I do. There have always been days where I woke up and I wished to go back to the dream rather than face reality. There were other fairy obsessions like the Toothfairy. She had a tooth obsession. It was a bit weird, but it happens I mean without her where would kids get money for teeth?

"Girl!" Fabian shouted at me. I'd been sitting in my dorm. Yeah the building I woke up in its for human-fairy-hybrid-things like me. Like I said before we're rare so I have the big room all to myself. Actually I looked up some of the human-fairy. Most die they do not take to the fairy thing well and they die. They just tend to give up all hope.

"Yes?" I asked. Fabian never called me by my name. I'm not quite sure why, but he doesn't. I thought at first everyone was called 'girl' or insulted or something. Nope, just me. I must be special.

"Let's go!"

"I have studying."

"So?"

"I need to study." A lie really, I didn't need to study Fairy Academy didn't have tests. The real test was at 'graduation', which was in two days. If you were given a child when you were presented to the goblet than you passed. If you didn't than it was back to the Academy for you. A child wasn't given a Godmother until at least a month past the birth or so. I wanted a child, but I doubted my abilities to protect him/her.

"Get up. We're leaving." Fabian sounded like my father then when I was in trouble.

"Yes, boss." I didn't question it. Just like I never questioned my dad. He was right I was wrong. If I didn't know any better Fabian gave a small half-smile as he turned. Fabian flew up towards the highest point of the city. I had to say the fairy city was huge. It was thousands of buildings with a ton of stories. I had no idea how many there were, but it took forever to get to the very top of any of the buildings. It was a great view when you got up there. "Where we going?"

"Just keep flying."

"Ok."

Fabian didn't do anything. We didn't do anything. We just flew around the entire time. Eventually we were back at my dorm. There were no words spoken. He didn't fly overly fast or slow for me. We just flew. Just like a casual type thing. It was weird but nice. I felt like I'd made a friend it was nice.

* * *

I made it. Let me tell you getting into the archives is not the easiest job in the world. Silver-wing fairies were known for protectiveness. Which I guess is why they were guards. They also watched over a lot of abused kids. It was amazing at least that's what I thought. I doubt I could be a silver-wing I wouldn't be brave enough. I started to look at the millions of files.

They were first sorted by name. Of course since people sometimes shared the same name over the millions of people who have existed it was then sorted by the year they were given a fairy. I didn't know what year I got a fairy. The latest recorded was a boy who was about five when he finally got a fairy.

"Alexis Marie Johnson." I reminded myself of my name. Sadly I doubted I was the only Alexis Marie Johnson born. If I were that'd be amazing. I sort of knew what my dream was when I was a kid I wanted nothing more than a great person. Yeah kind of a vague dream, but I didn't have a career goal. I just wanted to make people smile and help those who couldn't help themselves.

"Yes!" I cheered as I found myself. I couldn't believe I'd gotten a fairy. Not that I was surprised I did. I mean how couldn't I? There were no cases of someone never getting one. I opened it and confirmed it with my birthday, hometown, and parents names. I kept reading. "I can't believe it." I muttered to myself.

There on the page a clear as day was a name I wasn't expecting at all. I almost thought I had the wrong file.

Name: Alexis Marie Johnson

_Mother: Rachel Jennifer Brown-Johnson_

_Father: Jacob Eric Johnson_

_Place of Birth: Couringtion, Ohio_

Birthday: June 18 Fairy Guardian: Fabian Roughfeather

"I was wondering when you'd come down here." I jumped so high I had to use my wings to catch myself. There standing behind me was the Queen herself.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked. I mean I was just caught red handed. There had to be some type of punishment for this. I mean I wasn't supposed to come down here.

"No." The Queen said. "He was devastated you know." The Queen said. "I've known Fabian for a very long time. He never once became quite as attached to a child as he did with you. I don't think it helped you carried him around everywhere with you."

"You mean he…" It clicked. He was my stuffed frog. He'd been Hoppers. I didn't put that toy down until 4th grade. I took that sucker everywhere. I do mean everywhere, but I took care of him. Yeah he got dirty, but I tried my hardest to keep him clean. I even started to put clothes on him by kindergarten so they'd get dirty instead. Right now Hoppers stood…well before my death…Hoppers would sit on top of my dresser protecting my room. I never packed him in a box. I took him on car rides and he got buckled in the passenger seat! I loved that frog!

"It took a week for you to get here." The Queen said. "Fabian, threatened me to allow him to train you. He knew you were going to be a fairy. You protected that kid. Fabian tried his best, but it was _your_ decision that changed that boy's fate."

"I decided?"

"You did."

"But." I realized I owed Fabian a lot. He'd guarded me. Hopper helped me through a lot of crisis like when we moved because dad lost his job. Then there was when grandma died. There was the hard time when my best friend got cancer. Hopper was always there. He kept me from losing my mind. All I needed to do was hug him and I felt better. I was happier all I needed was Hopper.

"He's looking for you." The Queen said before they disappeared.

I smiled and wiped my eyes. I didn't know I'd been crying. It was time for me to thank my Fairy Godfather. Actually, it was time for all the fairies to be thanked. They did so much for children and eventually they…. it hit me. "That's why they hate me." I muttered to myself.

They hated me because I was a human. It was because I was human. They spent their lives with a child or children. A child's entire life, yet they never really got thanks. I was one of those children. I was one that never thanked my Fairy Godfather. I was one that never thought it was nothing more than myself doing all those things Fabian did for me. I was one that got children to thank me for given them a hug when I thought they looked sad. I realized it could be that their and my fairies made me feel that way. I did it on their behalf. Somehow some way I was going to change the way Fairy Godmother/fathers were seen.

It was no longer going to be that stupid Disney stuff. You didn't have to be a princess or a prince to have your dreams come true. Fairies didn't grant wishes. We helped you believe in yourself. I started to fly towards the exit. There had to be some way that I could tell the children on the world about their fairies. Yes, I knew they wouldn't see them forever, but if they could just get a thank you.

* * *

**A/N: Holy did I write a lot. I just couldn't stop. I was going to make this a cliffhanger and then I couldn't. Alexis gets her Godchild next chapter! Four guesses who it's going to be! If you guess right You get me to give you a lollipop or cookie. Probably a cookie because those are better. Tell me what you think. I love Reviews and reviews do make chapters come faster because I'm motivated by your kindness!  
**

**Leave a review with the correct name of the child she's going to be assigned to and get a cookie! Or just review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or both. Your choice really. **


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't taken me long to find him. I mean he was the only other gold-wing that I knew of. I learned something though. You don't tackle a fairy and expect not to fall from the sky. Not that I minded though. I tackled Fabian and he and I immediately started to fall out of the sky. I let go when I realized we were falling.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Fabian shouted at me.

"Thank you."

"WHAT?"

"Thank you." I said again. "For everything. You were my fairy and you did a great job. I'm sorry I died." I told him.

"How?"

"I snuck into the archives." I said with a shrug it wasn't that big of a deal. "You were a great Fairy Godfather. Really and I just want to thank you. You've been with me most of my life and you took great care of me."

* * *

Fabian's and my relationship was nice after that. It still had yelling, I guess he was getting all the stress out from my stupid actions that he couldn't yell at me for all these years, but it was nice. Actually since I was possibly getting a child soon all the kids in my class were going to fly around the world. To most of them it was boring to me it was exciting.

It was getting dark when we were somewhere over Asia, almost done with our flight. I'd seen so many sights I hadn't believed it. I wish I'd have a camera. I really wanted pictures. "It's the Sandman!" Someone shouted and all of the sudden I noticed it. Golden sand slightly brighter than my wings was everywhere. Most of the fairies went to greet the Sandman. I went more for watching the sand turn into creatures.

I watched the sand going into children's windows. One child was dreaming of dolphins. At the next house a child was dreaming about cars. I couldn't help it I touched a stream of sand before it got to a child's window. This stream turned into dinosaurs. I was amazed. This was really cool. I mean he designed these things to fill children's dreams. I kept looking house to house. I saw two girls one was easily at least four years older than the other. The elder girl was dreaming of playing soccer. The other was dreaming about butterflies. That was amazing to me. Two completely different dreams could come from one string of sand.

When I looked up to see my traveling group surrounding the Sandman. Most of them were just admiring the tricks he was doing. I admired more what was going on around the town. There were giant dinosaurs walking over houses. Schools of fish were flying/swimming through the air. There was a lion jumping from roof to roof. I flew next to it and it looked at me. "Can I touch you?" I asked it. The sand lion nodded its head. I reached out and petted it. Just then I saw something small dart by my head. "Woah." It was a tiny fairy. I saw it fly under a child's pillow and steal a tooth. "Cool."

"It's so weird he can't see us?" I overheard as I went back to the group surrounding the Sandman.

"What?" I asked.

"The Sandman can't see us." A lime green colored hair male fairy told me. "None of the Guardians can see us. No one sees us except each other."

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know." I got as a reply. That was strange. The lion could see me. I couldn't understand why the one that created the creature couldn't see me. That just didn't make much sense. I didn't quite like how children couldn't see us either. Was it maybe because they just didn't believe? Was that it? Wasn't the Tooth Fairy a fairy? Or was she/he something else? I mean we could see them because we knew of them why couldn't they know of us too?

* * *

Here we were waiting. Actually a lot of us were waiting. Nearly every fairy was. It was like some giant coliseum type thing. My 'graduating' class was on the floor, but there were other fairies there too. Somewhere hoping to be reassigned. Some had not been given a child previously and are hoping for one now.

"Well this is it." Fabian said as he stood next to me.

"What?" I said. "I could not get a kid."

"You're going to get one." Fabian said. "I know you will."

"Thanks." I said. I was going to miss Fabian. It wasn't like I wasn't going to be able to see him. Fairies didn't always stay with their children. We were able to cast a spell with our 'wand' it was really just a stick I swear it was a stick. It was supposed to enhance our abilities to transform and to cast the protection spell. I mean really there wasn't any way that could be because of the stick.

Now yes it was true a Fairy Godmother/father wasn't always with their child. There were times we had to let the kids learn on their own. No matter how much it could hurt us to be away from them. I understood if a fairy were always with their kid the child wouldn't take the risks in life. I had a great fairy and I learned a lot. Yet, he was there to protect me.

"Remember fairies!" The Queen arrived. "To always support the child. Make the child feel loved when there is no one else!" The Queen looked at all of us newly 'graduated' fairies. "Remember your handbooks they will help guide you."

A goblet thing like the one in Harry Potter came from the ground. It was high above all of us. I looked up and it started to sprout pieces of paper that would shoot towards people. Then there was one right in front of my face. I went to grab it but a hand stopped me. I looked over and Fabian had my hand.

"Once you touch it. You are transported to your child." Fabian had his own paper floating in front of him. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Good luck to you too." I replied. I grabbed my piece of paper and was transported away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Only one guess has been right about the child Lex gets. Now for the sad thing my famous Cliffhangers muhahahaha! I'm sure I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. Don't fret too much.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I saw this giant globe with a bunch of different gold lights lit up on it. It was so amazing and then I sensed my kid. He was sitting in a baby swing. I looked at my piece of paper. "Well there Chase St. North. I am Alexis, you may call me Lex, if you could see me." I said with a bow. I landed in front of him. He had a ton of toys. I looked around. There were a lot of toys everywhere. Heck there were giant Bigfoot like things guarding the little boy. "Is that an elf!" I shouted and saw the little thing with a bell on top walk by. "IT IS!" I followed it for a while. I could tell that Chase was safe and feeling love so there really was no reason for me not to enjoy myself.

I toured this place. I assumed it was the North Pole. I'd found toys being made and tested. I found a sleigh and boy did I want to fly in that thing. This place was awesome I watched the Bigfoot things make toys and elves test them. Well the elves were more like children but hey whatever I was just amazed they existed. After a lot of thought I believe I was the Fairy Godmother of the child of Santa Claus. Which was totally awesome in its own. I mean I will be here nearly every day! I would never get bored of this place. There had to be so much to do. I mean I was already seeing so much. This is totally cool.

The only thing that was weird was that no one could see me. I can see how fairies can become bitter to humans and other creatures. I tried to be seen but they all went right threw me. It was like I was a ghost. I did not enjoy that. I wanted to be known. There was no reason that the world shouldn't know about Fairy Godparents. I mean everyone had one. We protected children for their entire lives! We should get some credit and the credit was long over due!

"Come on, Chase." I looked towards the voice. It was a woman. She had white hair and green eyes. I'm assuming she was the mother. "Time to see daddy get his butt kicked by mommy." I had to see this. She was going to beat up Santa? There was no way I would miss it. Even when I was alive I loved to watch a good fight.

* * *

I had expected Santa to have a beard, be bigger than a normal man, and even be jolly. I did not expect him to speak with a Russian accent, have tattoos, use swords, and get his butt kicked by his wife. She was angry about something as a fellow woman I could tell. The blows she was dealing her husband weren't just for fun. She wanted him to feel some sort of pain.

I just sat next to Chase for the entire fight making sure that the little boy wouldn't get injured. Though I'm sure I had nothing to worry about several Bigfoots were around making sure the little boy would be blocked if either parent were thrown his way. He seemed like a happy kid he was giggling and smiling at his parents fight. Must have gotten that from his father.

"I give!" Santa told his wife after she'd kicked him in the gut for the fourth time. "You vin."

"Good." She said walking away. "Cut down on the cookies honey." The fight was about cookies? Reasonable I guess. I can't say that would be the best reason for a fight, but seeing that they probably didn't have many issues up here it was understandable.

"I vill." Santa agreed. Though the tone of his voice and the look on his face made me think that he was lying. I wonder how good the cookies actually were.

"Come on, sweetie." The woman picked up her child. "Its naptime!" The woman headed to some other place. I was excited to follow. I wished that I could get an actual tour, but she couldn't see me. No one could. This was going to be a lonely existence. The woman took the baby to an office in some female section of the Pole. She tucked the baby in and then spun around and looked almost directly at me. "I can't say if you're here yet or not. Please give me a sign if you are." She spoke out loud. "I found a book on Godparents. I want to know my son will be protected."

She knew? I didn't think that was possible, but I didn't know how I could give her a sign. I mean I hadn't even seen her fairy. Did she not have one? Was I supposed to protect her too? Santa didn't have a fairy either come to think of it? Would that mean that I really wasn't needed here? If that was so why was I here? There are so many questions I needed answered. First thing though, I'd have to find a way to make myself known to this woman. I needed a friend one that would actually understand me for me not look down on me like most of the fairies did.

Trying to make myself be known was hard. I do mean really hard. There was no way for me to move an object. Trust me I tried but every time I did my hand went through it. I couldn't pick up the baby nor could I write a message. The only thing I could do that had any affect on her was fluttering my wings. That wouldn't help much. This room was drafty. I tried all day. I really did. The woman was sleeping now with her husband and I watched over the son in his own little nursery. I wanted to leave the woman a clue. I wanted her to know that her son was going to be safe in my hands.

"My books!" I thought out loud. Maybe one of those would have some sort of answer in them. I hope that the woman wouldn't mind if I used her office. I didn't find anything in the books. I did try. Oh boy did I try. There were a lot of theories about how a child could maybe see us, but none of them had any proof.

I felt like I was back in my college Philosophy class. All they cared about was the possibility there was nothing about the real of it. It was just a bunch of theories and the possibility of whatever existed. Like a unicorn there could be thousands of theories about how it could exist, but no actual proof. I mean the woman looked in my direction, but she didn't see me.

"STUPID!" I shouted and threw my book in frustration. It made a loud bang against the office door. A minute later a Bigfoot creature looked into the room. It didn't spot the book I threw it just looked around and then kept going. That's when I realized they can heard me…sort of.

* * *

I was sorry I was driving the woman crazy. She'd called her husband to inspect the noise and he couldn't find anything. "Maybe it vill go avay? Do not vorry, Ellie." Yes the woman was named Ellie the husband was Nick aka Santa and then of course my little charge Chase. I tried what I remembered of Morse code, but I hardly remembered that. So I just kept banging my book against the floor all day.

"STOP IT!" So I did. "Wait a second. Make the noise twice." Ellie said and I complied. "It's you!" She shouted. "You're Chase's fairy!" I made the noise. "Why can't I see you?" I shrugged. I really wish she could. "Right will stick with yes and no questions."

I have to say it was a fun game. Even Chase got into it. He would giggle when his mother got an answer to a question. I was enjoying it especially when an elf would bring her a plate of cookies. I did not get any though I wanted some. In one of my books you couldn't get anything unless they believed in you. I mean how could she not believe in me? Ellie was talking to me. Wasn't that close to believing?

I had to think of something. There had to be some way that I could actually get Ellie to see me. The dream lion could see me. That's it! Maybe if I had a bit of dream sand I'd be able to get into her dreams! Then I could introduce myself! We could figure out a way together! That would work! It had to!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I know I enjoyed writing it. CHECK out the Poll on my profile. I decided to have Ellie come into this story. I also decided to make a small universe. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. Ellie and Lex teamed up on me. Springtime and Friendzoned will not be part of this universe. So eventually expect a Bunny/OC and a Jack/OC though I will say next in the series, which I may start writing soon seeing that it will be longer to tie into the universe will be a Pitch/OC story. Yeah I know I'm going to be writing about the 'bad guy', but I'm sure you'll like the girl I pair him up with. She is not one to be messed with. **


	6. Chapter 6

Let me tell you. It was not easy trying to find the sandman. Though once I did I sort of forgot my mission for a little bit. I mean who doesn't want to ride giant sand dinosaurs? Yeah I got really distracted but it was not my fault I swear…okay completely my fault. I saw a bunch of other fairies too. Most of them were headed to their own homes for the night. Some weren't some were staring out their child's window. I knew in some highly populated areas one fairy would/could watch an entire neighborhood for a night. This was because we had to protect children from horrible nightmares.

Not that we couldn't allow a kid to have nightmares. Nightmares were sometimes a good thing they let a child know that there are some things that they need to be afraid of. I myself knew that Chase would be fine at the Pole. Actually, I'm not quite sure why he needs a fairy. He was the most loved kid I'd ever met.

So besides getting completely sidetracked. I do mean I got sidetracked. I caught up with the Sandman somewhere around Berlin and I didn't really remember why I was looking for the Sandman until I was somewhere around Madrid. Not that it was completely bad. I was having a ton of fun. Some of the other fairies looked at me like were crazy. Not that they'd be wrong. It just wouldn't be true. I couldn't believe some of them didn't do this. We could only see each other so what would be the problem with us seeing each other acting crazy? It wasn't even crazy things it was just trying to have some fun.

From what I knew about nightmares and of Pitch Black aka the boogieman, there wasn't much we could do. I mean we could comfort the child and even coax the kid awake. It didn't mean much. We couldn't change the fact the kid had a nightmare. We could eventually make the kid have enough courage to maybe confront the nightmare's situation, but not much more than that.

"What was I out here to get?" I said to myself as I rode a whale. Yes it there was a whale flying through the skies. I have to say that I was really having fun on the whale. It actually went up and down like it was really swimming. "Come on! Lex, think!" I always hated when I had these moments. I knew I was out here for something important, but then I was thinking about something else and I get side tracked.

I knew it had something to do with that woman Ellie. She couldn't see me…right sand! That was it! I was going to ask for dream sand and talk to her in her dreams! How could I forget something like that?

"Um…excuse me. Whale?" I got a one of those whale song noises. I assumed it was a 'what?' "Could I borrow some of your sand?" The whale's head nodded or at least that's what I thought it was. I took some of the sand and flew back to where I came from. It was late and I was tired. I wanted nothing more then to go to sleep, but I couldn't at least not until I tried to see if Ellie and I could talk through her dreams.

* * *

"Okay, so you got the sand and she's asleep now what?" I said to myself. I threw the sand at her since that's basically what the sandman does. Then I touched the sand. Maybe that'd help. That's when everything changed.

"_Whoa." I looked around. I'm assuming this was her dream. It was beach with a chair sitting by the water. They sky was a lovely orange there was a huge wall of books and a swimming pool size bowl of candy. _

"_Who are you?" Another voice said startling me. "What are you doing here?" The woman, I recognized it was Ellie, took a fighting stance. "Prepare to die!" _

"_I'm a friend!" I said. "Don't kill me. I wanted to talk to you. I mean you've been asking me questions all day." _

"_You're the fairy?" _

"_Yes, Alexis Johnson. Human-fairy-hybrid-thing just was assigned Fairy Godmother duty to your son Chase. I don't know why though. He's the happiest kid I've ever seen!" _

"_Thank you." Ellie took that as a compliment. "I'm Eloise St. North, rather be called Ellie." _

"_Lex, is good for me." _

"_So why can't I see you?" _

"_I don't know. No one sees us. I mean children don't, adults don't, guardians don't, babies don't, animals don't, nothing a fairy has ever come into contact with has ever seen us." _

"_Can't Tooth see you?" _

"_I don't think so. Though she was a fairy like us at some point." _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah, you don't have to be a Fairy Godmother, it's just the most common occupation. Fairies have obsessions and the most common is of the Sandman or what he represents so most fairies try and protect kids dreams. Not the dream dreams like now, but the dreams as in aspirations." _

"_Oh." Was all she said. _

"_So…um…how'd you become Mrs. St. North?" I asked. _

"_That's a long story." _

_So she told me and I told her all about how I was a fairy-human-hybrid-thingy it was nice to know that I wasn't the only former human that no longer knew what was going on it the world. She and I made a type of friendship. _

"_So do you think I'll be able to see you when I wake up?" Ellie asked me. _

"_I don't know." I replied. "I hope so. Since no other fairies at the Pole its lonely for me." I told her. "Most fairies have some type of friends with them. Since children and adults usually have someone else around them. Some fairies have gone insane you know." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, you don't have a fairy, neither does your husband. None of the yetis do and I really don't know why." _

"_I'll help you find out." _

"_Thanks." I replied before the entire world I was in started to fade. _

"ELLIE!" Nick shook his wife awake.

"What?" Ellie replied. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Chase woke up."

"What and you can't take care of him?" Ellie replied. She got out of the bed and started to head towards her child's room. "Useless husband." She muttered to herself. Ellie rubbed her eyes. I hovered right next to her. "Morning Chase." She picked the baby up and turned to take him back to her room. "Holy…you're real." She said.

"You can see me?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Finally!"

"Why don't you meet me in my office." Ellie said. "Since if I talk to you in front of Nick he'll have me committed."

"I highly doubt that." I replied.

* * *

Ellie and I talked a lot. Chase was having a 'daddy day' because Ellie insisted if Nick could not take care of the kid for at least 6 hours by himself that Ellie would never let him touch her again. I guess that was enough motivation for the man. Ellie had several interruptions to our 'meeting' most of them were concerned yetis that were wondering why she was talking to herself. Ellie always replied with a 'I'm not' and would slam the door shut.

"So maybe if you go into dreams they'd be able to see you?"

"But wouldn't that be stupid?" I replied. "I mean going into ever dream of everyone in the Pole. That seems like a bit much."

"True." Ellie replied. "There has to be an easier way. We can start with Chase tomorrow. Maybe if I get him to believe in you than you'd be able to hold him."

I hope that'll work. I really don't want to enter everyone's dreams. That would be a lot of dreams for me to go into. Maybe my mission of making Fairy Godmothers visible to everyone was just going to be impossible. Maybe should just give up. If you can't fix it why even bother with trying.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked his chapter. Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So you get cookies any time you want?" I asked Ellie. She and I were still getting to know each other better. We both had a passion for reading. After Ellie showed me the library I practically geeked out apparently Ellie had a bit of a wild streak. She was actually really angry with Nick and I was supposed to help her do prank revenge. I wasn't sure. I mean I was more of a straight-laced person. I mean pranks like whoopee cushion was okay, but must more then that was just crazy.

"Yes." Ellie replied. "Gary makes sure I don't go hungry. Nick is being limited though. He wants to loose weight."

"So the yetis make the toys?"

Ellie laughed. "The elves would take years to finally make a toy." She laughed again. "So what about the fairy town?"

"It's like New York City. A lot of really tall buildings, it made me feel so small. It took me forever to get anywhere before Fabian taught me to fly."

"It wasn't instant?"

"Oh no." I laughed remember not that long ago how I'd failed to want to fly. "Though I love doing it. I still like walking. Flying takes a lot more energy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't keep it up for that long anyway. I probably need to build some stamina. How cold is it outside?"

"Cold enough." Ellie said. "Want to go sled riding?"

"We can do that?" I practically shrieked.

Ellie and I set off. She took me to a shed after getting her and myself some winter clothing. Ellie sent me ahead of her. Apparently the 6 hours she'd told her husband to watch their son was almost up. So she knew that the yetis would be looking for her. Also she was on some type of lock down. Ever since she'd had Chase Ellie was not allowed to have as much fun as she wanted.

"All clear." I said looking back. She used the sled to shield herself slightly and hid next to the next door. "Really? They'd know it was you. I mean you're one of three humans up here."

"What about you?"

"Invisible to everyone, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ellie said. "I forgot since I see you."

"Don't worry. I forget too."

* * *

Ellie and I were racing it was about our fourth race or so. So far we were neck and neck. It wasn't easy to try and beat her. Since we also built a ramp it was either dodge it or take it there was no second-guessing yourself. Neither of us had taken it yet. It was too much of a risk. I mean why would you do it? I wanted to I did, but I was scared.

"I win!" Ellie shouted victory. "One more go? I think I hear the yetis scrambling for a search party. Chase has got to be crying or something if Nick is getting this desperate."

"I want to try the ramp."

"Really?" I could hear the 'you've got to be kidding me' tone in her voice. "I wouldn't."

"You got a family. I got nothing to lose." I replied.

"You got plenty to lose. Plus, you can't get medical help."

"I can too."

"Only from other fairies and we have no idea if I can see them remember?"

"Right." I thought it over. Even if I got hurt it had to be worth it right? "I'm still going to do it."

"Good luck. I'll stay here."

I got to the top of the incline again. The ramp would be directly even with me. I didn't want to miss it. I wanted to do this. I took a deep breath and let a giant puff of smoke came out of my mouth. It made me slightly distracted. Maybe I would be able to make those into some rings one of these days. I'd have to practice that.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT OR WHAT!?" Ellie shouted from the bottom.

I took one more breath before I was off. I flew down the hill and towards the ramp. I kept thinking that I could die…well re-die. Is it possible for me to die again? I mean I died once I knew that it was possible for fairies to die, but they'd only gotten one chance, but those humans-hybrid things like I am did die. Before I knew it I was up in the air. I felt like I was flying with my wings. Then I landed with a hard thud.

"You did it!" Ellie hugged me. "I want to try!" She started to go up the hill when Nick landed in front of us. "Crap." She muttered under her breath. "I forgot I had this thing on." She tugged her necklace.

"Vhat do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…I plea the fifth?" Ellie replied smiling innocently. "What? You didn't have fun with your son?" She attempted to change the subject. Nick's stern look faltered slightly.

"Don't change subject."

Ellie frowned. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Vhat? No!"

"Good. Now tell me did he behave?"

"Of course!"

"Did you put him down for his nap?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Ellie said. "He's going to keep us up all night. No he's going to keep me up all night! You could sleep through a war!" Ellie shouted at her husband. I don't think she was really angry I think she was more trying to distract her husband from realizing that he caught her slacking off.

* * *

I was left to wander the Pole by myself, I wasn't sure if I could keep going I didn't want to go into a restricted area. Then I remembered I couldn't be seen by anyone. "What's this thing?" I said to myself looking at a globe thing. "Its like a snow globe." I picked it up. I jiggled it and instead of snow little lights swirled around inside of it. "Is that the Easter Bunny?" I said looking in the globe before I went to put it back. Instead of putting it back on the table I'd found it on I sort of dropped it. "Look a portal." I was so going in.

I was in a sort of warm place. It was underground it had to be otherwise there was a place on Earth that had a brown sky. "Come back 'ere." Something went quickly by me. It was a giant rabbit. The rabbit was taller than me and hand an Australian accent or maybe it was New Zealand. Whichever it was I found it strange.

"Easter Bunny is Australian and Santa is Russian. What's next? The Tooth Fairy is really going to be the Rock?" I muttered to myself. That would be a really weird thing to find the Rock was actual the Tooth Fairy, but what I got from the other fairies the Tooth Fairy was a woman.

I explored this new environment. I didn't see any chickens. How did he get so many eggs every year if there weren't any chickens? Shouldn't this be more like Willy Wonka? All I see is flowers everywhere and a multi-colored river. I assumed the river was paint. That's why I thought this place might be like the chocolate factory. I mean river of chocolate, river of paint, it was close to the same thing right?

"Whoa." I said to myself. I loved the way this entire place was. There were these seven giant tunnels each with a continuant above it. "He takes eggs to Antarctica?" I wanted to take one of the tunnels there had to be a good way to choose. "Eeeenee meenie mineie moe catch a yeti by the toe if he hollers let him go… eeeneee meenie mineie moe." My finger landed on South America. "So the adventure begins."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter because I got 7 reviews while I was at work. If I would have gotten more probably would have released 3 chapters in one day. Anyway review and tell me what you think.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

So I learned that my little plan to take a tunnel was very stupid of me. Since I had little idea what country exactly in South America I would end up in. You see besides the whole continents thing there were no countries above other tunnels. So what did I do? I kept randomly choosing a tunnel. I figured I'd eventually get to the surface. Which was completely true I made it to the surface and into a foreign city where I did not know the language.

Of course that wasn't my only flaw. No one could see me, which was flaw two. Flaw three was that there really was no point in my being here. Flaw four; I had no idea what country I actually ended up in. And of course the most important flaw was that I had no idea how to get back to the Pole from here.

I knew I wasn't in a coastal area because I could not see a giant body of water. I did see a lot of trees, but honestly what place doesn't have trees. For all I know I could have been in the rainforest. I knew I should have paid more attention to geography, but I figured that I'd never really have to use it. I wasn't very good at landmarks either. Since all I really knew about South America was that there were ruins that were step pyramids, there was a giant statue, they had mountains, and there was a something about ancient civilizations and the end of the world. That's about the limit of my knowledge.

I don't mean to sound like a jerk that doesn't know anything about other countries. I didn't know where I was. I mean I should have been freaking out, but I wasn't. I mean wherever I was they were having some big party and I so joined in. Not that it really mattered since I was not visible to the humans, but oh my goodness where their Godparents partying.

Everywhere I looked there were fairies having just as good of a time as the humans were. There was dancing, singing, flying stunts, couples, and so much more. I couldn't believe it. I almost thought fairies were sticks in the mud since none of them socialized with me. Yet, now it didn't seem to matter at all. They didn't seem to notice who I was or what color my wings were. All the wanted to do was have a good party and so did I.

* * *

"Now you're up." An all to familiar voice told me. "Shouldn't you be with your charge?" I looked up and saw none other than Fabian.

"Hi!" I said trying to be cheery.

"Why are you here?"

"I ended up in this huge underground field thing from the North Pole and then I found a tunnel and I thought it'd get me out so then I ended up here and there was a party and I just wanted to join in so I did and now I'm here with you!" I said saying some of the truth but not all of it I mean he didn't have to know all of what I did. Technically, I should have chose to gone to Asia so I could have made my way back to the North Pole, but where's the fun in that?

"So you live at the North Pole?" Fabian sounded doubtful.

"Yea! With yetis, elves, Ellie, Santa, and their son Chase."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"They exist?"

"Who exists?"

"The guardians!?"

"Guardians?"

"The Guardians of Childhood."

"What's that?"

Fabian told me everything. For example we all knew about Pitch Black. I mean how could you not know about him. We also knew about the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy because of course we see Sandy (Ellie told me that's his name) and Baby teeth (Tooth, aka the Tooth Fiary's minions basically) almost every night. Apparently we did not know that Jack Frost, Santa, or the Easter Bunny existed. Of course once being a human child I had always wanted those things to be true.

"So they really exist?" Fabian asked again.

"Yeah." I replied did he not just listen to everything I said. "Santa, well Nick really, does exist. So does Bunny and Jack."

"You're Santa's son's Godmother?"

"Yep. What do you do now?" I tired to change the subject.

"I just travel."

"Oh." I said. "But you got a paper." I said remembering that day.

"It was from the Queen telling me to take as long as I needed."

"Oh." I felt bad. How could I not? I had been his last charge. It was a bit my fault that he wasn't ready to get back in the game. "Would you like to come to the Pole?"

"What?"

"Well you need a vacation and I'm doing a little experiment so would you like to come to the Pole with me? You can see the yetis and elves. They can't see you by the way. You can see how toys are made. There is this giant globe that has these gold lights on them of all the children that believe in the Guardians! It's really cool. Plus, Chase is a really cute baby." I tried to convince him. "We can go sledding, and build snowmen. Maybe even have a snowball fight."

There was a long pause. I could tell that Fabian was thinking about my offer. Who wouldn't? I mean all I did, as a kid was talk about Santa once I started hearing Christmas music. There was the fact that I talked to Fabian back in the day about it when my parents stopped listening. From what I could tell Fabian didn't know about the joy of Christmas. I wanted him to see all the Wonder at the Pole.

"Alright."

"YES!"

* * *

During our long flight Fabian told me all about his traveling. Especially since he found that it was actually very relaxing. Though it was hard for him to sometimes see other fairies with their children. I talked to him all about the Pole and the fun I've had so far. Though I omitted all the stuff about Ellie and stealing dream sand.

"WELCOME TO THE NORTH POLE!" I said when the building was in sight. I led Fabian to a door and there was plenty of activity going on inside. I headed towards a guest bedroom that I'd been staying in. I would sleep in Ellie's office or find another bedroom. There wasn't much else. "I'll let you sleep it's been a long flight." I closed the door to the bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Ellie asked as I flew into her office. I landed on the bed and lay down on it. "Well?"

I told her all about my little adventure and about Fabian coming to the Pole with me. Ellie didn't interrupt me until I was finished. "And that was my day or days I'm pretty sure I flew through a time zone change." I'd told her about not telling Fabian that she could see me. I didn't want her to freak him out or him to be freaked out if he knew that she could see me.

"When are we going to see if I can see him?"

"Tomorrow? Maybe. I have to see how he's feeling. It's been a long flight, but if you do see him throughout the day or come find me. I guess."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping in the guest bedroom I'd been using." I replied. "I'm just going to crash here."

* * *

Ellie looked at Lex. The fairy had dozed off not long after they'd stopped talking. Ellie couldn't help but want to go see if this 'Fabian' could see her. It was tempting just to go for that room and look now. Yet she wanted to wait. Maybe he was something she didn't want to see. Ellie wasn't sure if she'd even be able to see him and what if he wasn't in the room. How would she confirm or deny it. Lex wouldn't be there to tell her.

"Ellie!" Nick came storming into the room. He was supposed to be bringing Chase with him. She was worried that he might have just left her little boy in his workshop…again.

"Where's Chase?"

"On my back!" Nick turned around and showed her. Ellie then remembered Lex was in the room. She stayed asleep. Ellie wondered how she could be the only one that apparently couldn't sleep through a train coming straight through the Pole.

"You're carrying him like Sacagawea did her baby."

"Yes."

Ellie shook her head. What would her husband think of next? Now all she had to worry about was if he was going to forget that Chase was on his back and squish him. At least it was better than leaving Chase alone in a room with a bunch of pointy objects.

* * *

**A/N: and there's Chapter 8. Now I was thinking about maybe a Fabian/Tooth pairing maybe? Just an idea not quiet sure if I am really going to do it or not. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Tell me what you think of the Fabian/Tooth pairing. Tell me how much you love me or you dog or something I don't care.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie picked up Chase again. Apparently, there was an 'emergency' meeting that Nick had to go to. Ellie didn't believe it at all. She knew that Nick didn't want to take care of Chase today. Not that she really minded she missed having her son around. She bounced Chase on her shoulder. He was having trouble sleeping. Ellie had sent Jingle to get Sandy to maybe give Chase a dream. She'd really hadn't been sleeping well either so she was hoping that she could get some too.

"It's alright. Mommy's got you." Ellie whispered. "Just go to sleep."

Ellie was hoping that Lex would make it here soon. She'd been showing Fabian the Pole all day. Ellie was supposed to stay here and when Lex showed up she was supposed to give the 'signal', which was just her going to find a book on the shelves that is if she could see Fabian. If she couldn't see Fabian she wasn't supposed to do anything. Ellie was a bit anxious to see if she could see Fabian. She wasn't sure what he'd look like or if she really could be able to see him.

* * *

I was nervous. Fabian enjoyed going around the Pole. I led him into Ellie's office. My reason was to show him Chase. Well that was the reason that I told him. There wasn't much else I could distract him with. Upon entering Ellie looked at me. Fabian followed. She just kept looking at me. She had Chase in her arms and was trying to rock him to sleep.

Ellie looked towards us and just continued. I frowned. She couldn't see Fabian. I sighed. It was disappointing. I'd wanted her to see him. I'd wanted to let Fabian know that humans can actually see us if we try, but nope. Ellie could only see me. We'd have to start trying something else.

* * *

"You can't just leave!" I told Fabian. He thought it was time for him to leave the Pole. Yes, it'd been two weeks since he came but Ellie may have possibly almost saw him yesterday. I wanted confirmation. I wanted to take him to Ellie right now, but Fabian wasn't hearing it.

"I have to go." I frowned.

"Okay." I said sadly like a child being told 'no'. I was hoping maybe another day or two.

"I will come back someday."

"Alright."

Fabian gave me a small wave before he flew off. Now it was just me at the Pole again. Well there were the yetis, elves, Ellie, Nick, Chase, and whatever other creatures are there. I felt a bit down. Ellie was great to talk to. Don't get me wrong. Chase was also a great kid to be in charge of. Especially since the kid was actually starting to develop. I'm sure in another few months he'll be running after elves. Chase wasn't crawling yet, but he was trying.

"So he's gone, huh?" Ellie asked.

"How'd you know?" I replied.

"You're sad. I get it. I didn't fit in here at first either. You're lonely. You have me but sometimes you just want to talk to someone just like you."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go prank Nick? That always makes me feel better." Ellie said walking away.

* * *

Pranking Nick was nice. Ellie made sure that she'd have an alibi for the entire incident. I didn't do anything horrible. I mean how is it horrible to make him not eat the cookies? All I did was keep moving the plate farther and father away from him. Which was quite entertaining. Every time he would have to look to see why he wasn't able to grab a cookie. At one point he actually glared at the plate and muttered to himself something about glue.

"Ellie."

"Yes, dear?" Ellie replied smiling when she saw me lurking behind her husband. Chase was napping in one of the yeti's arms as more were fawning over the little boy.

"Vhat have you been up to?"

"I've been showing off Chase to the girls. Nothing unusual. I thought maybe I'd take Chase to Tooth I'm sure she'd love to see how big he's grown."

"Nothing funny?"

"Why would I do anything funny? I've been taking care of Chase all day. I've been a good mother unlike his father."

"Oh don't you start this…"

"Oh I'm going to start this. You need to spend more time with him Nick! Yes I get it taking care of ever little need of a baby isn't fun. I can't do it alone. I am not going to be a single parent. You and I are a team. The least you could do is change a diaper or two a day. You can even feed him his bottle so maybe I could enjoy a meal without interruption every once in awhile. I am not just going to let you take him away from me when he's older. That just wouldn't be fair. Chase is OUR child. Not just MY child. Chase needs both of us he doesn't just want one of us."

I sighed. I decided it would be best for me to fly away. Ellie and Nick had some problems, but who didn't? Nick did need to take a little bit more responsibility of Chase. It would be nice I thought so just so I'd stop hearing about it.

Ellie came storming into her office later with Chase in tow. She set Chase down in the little playpen she'd set up and turned on me. "Can you believe that man?"

I knew it. "Nope."

"I can't tell you how many times I have had a complete warm meal."

"Yep." I said paying more attention to Chase trying to shove a block into his mouth. It was funny.

"All I want is a little bit of help from my husband is that too much to ask?"

"Nope."

"How can he do this to me? I've only made him watch Chase about three days!"

"Yep."

"He always comes running back with the baby too. I just want a little bit of relaxation time!"

"Yep." I got into Chase's pen with him and sat down. It was more of the Rugrats style. There was just a low fence that he couldn't get over but any adult easily could…besides the elves. I'm sure they'd be stuck in the pen too if we shoved them in there.

"I can't believe him!"

"Neither can I." I really just tuned out about this point. She'd just keep repeating herself until she finally decided that it was no longer worth complaining about.

I thought about my apartment back in the fairy village. I should probably go back and clean that thing. I'm sure that it has gotten dusty by now. There were also a few things that I wanted to get from there too. Then my thoughts wandered to Ellie. Maybe she was just getting cabin fever. We should go somewhere, but where could we go? I mean I couldn't just be alone with her. Nick would find her if she had that crystal of hers on…but if we hid it…then Nick would have no clue where we were. The crystal could be given to an elf. That way it would stay moving and be harder for Nick to figure out where 'Ellie' was.

"HOLY!" Ellie shouted.

"What?" I replied.

"Chase can see you?"

"What?" I looked down and sure enough Chase had my foot. He looked like he was ready to put my boot in his mouth. "Good job Chase!" I reached to pick the boy up. I hoped that I'd be able to. To my and Ellie's amazement I was able to pick the little boy up. I held him in my arms. "I can hold him!"

"You can!"

I flew in a circle still holding the little boy. "You have no idea what you've just done." I told the little boy.

"But how'd he do it?"

"I don't know." I replied. That was the question we had to solve. "Maybe he knew you weren't talking to yourself?"

"But how?"

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the probably long awaited chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long I lost a bit of inspiration for awhile.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie complained a bit less now that I was able to help her with Chase. I have to say I loved Chase. I loved children before but I loved them even more because of this little boy. He was great. Chase loved his toys and loved his blocks the most. I think it is because his father invents things. I loved watching Chase trying to crawl. The little boy would either just move his arms or just his legs. He'd yet to coordinate the two.

Now that I could help with Chase I became a bit of a nanny for the boy. Ellie could get all her work done while I fed, changed, and took care of Chase. I didn't mind. It was great to finally get to play with the boy. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if all fairies got to see their children.

Ellie didn't really like me flying with Chase though. Not that I blamed her. I wasn't the best of fliers. There was a lot I still needed to improve on, but I was getting better. Ellie even gave me new clothing. She'd gotten me some of her old stuff from when she was human. I thanked her for that. I had to make some holes in some of it for my wings. I also mostly had to do layers to keep warm.

"Ellie!" Nick barged into her office. I was taking Chase back to the playpen from changing his diaper at the time and froze.

"Yes?"

"Our son can float? Vhy didn't you tell me?" Nick said looking straight at me. I guess he couldn't see me.

"He can't." Ellie said simply.

"Then vhy is he flying?"

"He's not."

"Vhat?" Nick came over to Chase and his hands when right through me as he checked for wiring or anything that was holding up his son. It kind of made me feel bad, but it also felt like I was in some type of magic trick.

"Stop doing that. Lex doesn't like it." Ellie scolded her husband. "Just like you didn't like it when kids didn't believe in you."

"Vho is Lex?"

"Lex is Chase's Fairy Godmother."

"Vhat?"

Ellie explained everything to him like I'd explained to her. She even told him that neither she nor I knew how, but Chase could now see me. Nick kept looking in my direction. Sometimes he would squint and would make the square with his fingers to frame where I would be.

"So she been here entire time?"

"Not entirely. She can come and go. Lex sleeps in the spare bedroom."

"Vhen can I see her?"

Ellie looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't know when he'd be able to see me. "Whenever he believes I guess." I said and Ellie repeated it. I went over and put Chase down for his nap.

"Vhere is she now?" Nick said looking around frantically.

"She's by Chase. Don't worry she's not going to hurt us."

"How do you know?"

"If she was going to she would have!" Ellie replied. "Now why did you come in here in the first place?"

"I vas vondering if you vould be interested in having all the Guardians over."

"Why?" I asked. Ellie did too.

"Vell, I vas thinking that it vould be to celebrate our anniversary."

"Its our anniversary?" Ellie asked. "What anniversary? We passed our marriage one. It certainly isn't the anniversary of when I found Karl. So it's?"

"No not our anniversary…the anniversary of the Guardians."

"Oh." Ellie replied. "Sure, but I ain't planning it. It's all on you."

* * *

Ellie and I made sure Chase looked like a mini version of his father for the party. I was even forced into a dress to look appropriate even though I was sure that no one was going to be seeing me besides Ellie and Chase. Nick was trying. He seemed to sense where I was in a room, but never quite found me. Ellie looked like an angel in her white gown. I wore something gold that amazingly matched my wings. Chase wore a light version of his father's Russian coat.

"Let's go." Ellie took Chase from me. She and I agreed that we didn't want to explain a floating baby.

I have to say Nick did a decent job about doing this party. Of course Bunny was complaining about cold feet and there was a small argument going on about Easter and Christmas. Tooth was busy directing baby teeth every which way. Sandy seemed content making sand images for the elves. I was fascinated on how he talked since Ellie told me he doesn't actually speak.

"Awe look at him!" Tooth came over to Ellie, Chase, and I she went right through me. I shivered there was something weird about that. "He's going to have great teeth."

I left Ellie then I didn't want to impose, plus there was something about Tooth that I found a bit creepy. I sat with the elves as Sandy told them a story. It was amazing how he made the story come to life. The elves would ask questions from time to time and Sandy would 'sand' an answer. I guess that's what it is.

Ellie set up a playpen around the elves and Sandy. She shoved Chase in my lap. I help the boy up. At one point in the story I noticed that some of the elves had fallen asleep. There were a few still struggling. Suddenly the images stopped. Chase whined.

"Come on big guy. Wake up!" I shook his shoulder. I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

I was in his dream. I was in the Sandman's head! This was so cool! There were millions if not billions of dream creatures everywhere. They were turning into sand! They went from being normal animals into sand animals. I guess this is how Sandy creates the creatures at night.

It was amazing. They animals/creatures would cross a line and they'd be normal or sand. There were all kinds of things from dancing flowers to juggling penguins. I was amazed. I flew up into the air and looked around. I had to find Sandy. I wanted to tell him about the millions of fairies that worship him. Of course I liked his work not so much him. I looked around and saw him in a flying Noah's ark type boat.

"Cool!" I shouted. I loved this world inside his head. It wasn't as strange as Ellie's swimming pool of candy though at one point when I was flying I was being rained on by candy. I had to stay I would never get bored in this world that Sandy create. "Sandy!" I shouted upon seeing the little guy.

Up close Sandy was smaller than me. I mean I was maybe the same height as Tooth but Sandy was awesome. The Sandman spotted me and gave me a signature question mark.

"Oh right. I'm Lex. I'm Chase's Fairy Godmother, you've probably never heard of me, but um. You fell asleep and I tried to nudge you awake so you could finish the story since Chase really wanted it finished but I came here instead. It happens a lot…well two times that I know of…if I touch someone while their under your sand's influence."

Sandy smiled at me. He gave me a sleeping gesture then one as if he just woke up.

"Okay so you're going to wake up alright. Thanks. I'm sure Chase will appreciate it."

* * *

Sandy woke up and smiled at me. Chase was now sleeping. "Well so much for finishing." I muttered. "I guess it's time for bed little man." I got up forgetting all about Ellie supposed to be the one taking care of him. I hovered over the little gate and towards Chase's room. I turned around when I felt like I was being followed. I saw Sandy there. "No need to be so far behind me." I said. "Chase's room is the next on the left mind getting the door?"

Sandy went ahead of the sleeping little boy and me. He opened the door and made a sand bowler and bowed letting Chase and me through. "Why thank you kind sir." I gave a small curtsy back. I put Chase in his crib. "Night. Sleep tight." I said turning away. Sandy had a small ball of dream sand in his hand. "You're going to give him a dream?" I asked excitedly. Chase didn't dream yet. Well never got a dream that Sandy gave him.

Sandy nodded and let the sand make its way towards Chase. Instantly it turned into his building blocks. They would be built up and then fall down and be built back up again.

"So cute." I whispered as not to wake him. "Time to go back to the party." Sandy floated up a little higher and offered me his arm. "Of course you can escort me. What a gentleman you are."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Check out my next story my Pitch/OC story Finding Courage. Ellie, Lex, Chase, and others will appear in that story just like the rest. You'll be meeting Gen a girl that you'll see grow up a bit and become a woman because I totally don't want to see Pitch who's like 234 billion years old with a teenager.  
**

**Review tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the party Sandy and I talked. Ellie came to join us at one point, but then left. It lasted for such a long time. Sandy told me about some of the battles that he and the other Guardians had to protect children. He told me what he remembered about before being a Guardian, several hundred years ago, and I was enthralled. Just the way he made his sand come alive and sometimes act out what he was trying to say. Along with his expressions and hand motions. It was like watching a silent movie, but it didn't seem so silent anymore.

Then it was my turn to talk. It was difficult to talk about my life before I died. I mostly kept that vague because I just wasn't ready for that yet. Though I did tell Sandy about how I died. How hard it is to become a fairy as a human and even about all the different fairies that worship him. He was interested in what Ellie and I were doing with experimenting to see if we could have other fairies to be seen. Also on how Chase could now see me, but Nick still couldn't.

"I hate to interrupt, but the parties ending." Ellie came to tell us and then left us to say her goodbyes.

I was a bit sad. I'd had fun with Sandy. It was almost the feeling that when you have to stop playing and go home when you're a little kid. Sandy was gentlemanly enough to ask if he could walk me to my room, which I allowed. When we got there we shared a small hug and he kissed my hand. Just for that I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight." I said before entering my room. He gave a small wave as I shut the door.

* * *

"I need all the gossip." Ellie said in Chase's room. Apparently, the two of us had the same idea of getting the little boy up for the day.

"What?" I asked. "Gossip?"

"What happened between you and Sandy! Nick wouldn't shut up about it last night. Though all he could see is Sandy he just kept watching the two of you. Nick said he hadn't seen Sandy having such a good time in a long time!" Ellie said. "I need the gossip! Nick has to know!"

"Why does he have to know?"

"Nick is like the Queen of gossip second only to the female yetis up here. He's worse than a bunch of teenage girls."

"Nothing happened." I lied. Maybe something _could_ have happened, but it didn't. There was no way The Sandman would be interested in a fairy that is stuck at the North Pole, not really, to protect her child?

"Tell me anyway than I'll decide if nothing happened."

I caved. I didn't know what it would hurt. Nick can't actually see me. I'm sure that if he really wanted to he could go bug Sandy about it. I wasn't usually the type to kiss and tell, but if I didn't talk to Ellie all I could talk to would be Chase and Sandy. Chase can't talk yet, though he does babble. Sandy doesn't talk and I have no idea where to find him.

"We talked about our lives really." I started. "I told Sandy about being a fairy and he told me about being a Guardian. That's it really."

"And when he walked you to your room?" Ellie pried.

"He and I said our good nights there. That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Nick was over eccentric about what I told Ellie when she told him. I don't really know why. So I investigated why. I followed Nick out of Ellie's office and into his own. When he believed he was alone. He started to express his joy in thoughts. Nick didn't want to be the only married Guardian and he believed the 'connection' that Sandy and I made last night would lead to marriage.

Ellie and I had a laugh when I told her about her husband's plan. Sandy had made a friend in me. That was sure, but people just don't go from meeting to dating immediately. Yes, I know a bit about Sandy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry him. I totally have a chance with the Easter Bunny.

Ellie and I continued our day through Chase's nap. I was helping her with paperwork. I was determined to help her get all the girl toys done by Thanksgiving. That way the two of us could go on a vacation. She told me about this wonderful island that Nick took her to for their honeymoon and I totally wanted to go.

A knock on the door interrupted both of our working. Something was wrong if there was knocking. Yetis normally just barged in. Elves well they normally just followed a yeti in or would use the little elf shaped doggie door we put in they still wouldn't knock but we could hear them coming so it didn't matter. Nick knocked every once and awhile normally when he was going to be in trouble and he hoped that Ellie wouldn't be in her office, but usually that knock was so soft we had to debate if we'd actually heard something or if it was our imagination.

So this knock was confident and it was my turn to get the door. I opened it and saw the gold sand glory of Sandy. "Hello." I said smiling. He gave me a wave and then started sanding at me.

He sanded very quickly, but what I could make out was a him and a me figures leaving. Then there was something about a moon and flying around plus some dolphins and dinosaurs other things I couldn't make out. It all went by so fast. When he stopped I thought about what the figures could mean. Then it came to me quickly.

"Sure, I'll go out with you tonight."

* * *

It was so much different to see Sandy at work and me being there with him. I loved riding down Brontosauruses like they were a slide. I liked every little bit of being with Sandy and his sand creatures at night. Surfing on a stingray, petting unicorns, jousting with a knight, and so much more. It was amazing. Sandy would actually join in and play with his creatures too.

Suddenly a pain shot down my side almost like a crap but it made me feel horrible. "Something's wrong." I said and quickly disappeared. I was in Chase's room. He was awake and crying. I picked him up. Something wasn't right. I looked around his crib. There was black sand. "Pitch." I muttered.

Ellie rushed into the room. "What?"

"Pitch might be back." I said handing over Chase. "I have to go warn the other fairies." I said flying off. "Don't let him out of your sight."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is a little short, but the best I could do while I was on break from doing homework. I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I was able to see the Queen without any problems. She wasn't surprised when I told her that Pitch could be back. She just informed me that she'd tell other fairies and it would all be okay. If anything it seemed like she wanted me out of there. I could understand since it was the middle of the night, but still I thought this would be more urgent. Her actions didn't sit right with me. Maybe this was just how fairies do things, but I wasn't sure.

_Flashback_

_"I need to see the Queen." I told one of the guards. "I think Pitch is back." The guard let me in the throne room and the other ran off I'm guessing to tell the Queen. When the Queen got to the throne room, after a little bit of a wait, she asked me a few questions._

_"What makes you think Pitch is back?"_

_"I found black sand." I replied. "I found my child screaming and crying when I got to him black sand was everywhere." As I told her this she seemed to have a smirk on her face._

_"I'll warn the other Godparents." The Queen said as she dismissed me. "Everything will work out fine."_

_End Flashback_

I ended up spending a lot of time with Chase after the black sand incident. I could not just stop watching him. I was worrying. He was my responsibility and I'd let him down. I was out when he was attacked. There was no way I was able to console myself. I felt like I was a horrible Godmother. I had to be. How many incidents happen like this? How could I just let this happen?

Nick and the yetis were feeling the pain too. They were just as angry with themselves as I was. No one wanted to admit it, but we felt horrible for letting this happen. Nick had all the yetis practicing with him nearly every morning and every night. Ellie was trying to get him to stop but it wasn't working. I actually would be training with them. Of course I couldn't go and actually fight on the mats, but I was able to copy their movements when they were practicing punches etc.

"This is ridiculous!" Ellie told me. "It was one night. Just one night! It's not like this has happened multiple times."

"I was gone Ellie and I shouldn't have been." I told her.

"Not you too!" Ellie groaned. "Kids have nightmares. It is normal to have a nightmare or two it keeps us from thinking we are invincible."

"But…"

"Lex, you had nightmares as a kid. I know you did, I'm sure your fairy felt bad about it too, but you got over your fears because of them didn't you?" I nodded. "See? Nightmares help you. They help you find courage. If no one had courage I doubt I'd be here. I never told anyone but I was actually terrified that I'd never find Nick. I figured I was a ghost going to forever wander the Earth because I had unfinished business. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, but I got over that. I saw the bright side at least I'd be able to haunt anywhere I wanted and scare people."

I laughed a bit. I couldn't imagine Ellie attempting to scare as a ghost. I gave her a small smile.

"Finally, a smile! Why don't you give me my son, since you've been hogging him forever, and go get some fresh air."

"But."

"No buts! Go!"

* * *

I ended up back where it all began. On that corner where it all happened, there was a small shrine to me. I used to pass them all the time. I never really thought much about the person that died there. I just thought that it was different that someone cared. Someone cared enough to put something there for him or her. There was a picture of me in the center. It was the worst senior picture I took, but my mother loved it. My hair was a mess it'd been a windy day and I hadn't known my hair looked like that when I took the picture. Thankfully my eyes drew you away from the mess that was my hair. I'd even had a true smile on my face not one of the fake ones that you had when the photographer said 'smile' and you did. There were flowers around my photo too along with some stuffed animals and some candles. I sat there and mourned for myself.

When I finished I walked around town. There really was no indication about my death. The place I volunteered had my picture on the wall. There were cards from kids saying that I was a hero and they missed me. I even found the one by Jimmy it said thank you for saving me. That made me smile. I was glad that he was alive. It was better that I was dead. I'd experienced some of life, Jimmy had not. I wanted him to live on and I hoped he wasn't traumatized by my death.

I eventually wandered my way back to the Pole. "So how was your death sight?" Ellie asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I went to mine too." Ellie said. "I wanted to see it make it more real you know?"

"Yeah."

"The ugliest picture of you was in the picture frame?" I nodded.

"Same for me. Though I thought that I'd burned all of them. Apparently I missed one." Ellie laughed.

As strange as it sounds we talked about our deaths. It was nice to get it off my chest to someone who actually understood. Ellie and I were the only dead women who'd come back as whatever it is we are. Neither of us was sure why exactly we were brought back from the dead.

"Ellie?" Nick called from the door. "I heard laughter."

"Yes, you did. Lex and I were just talking about our deaths."

"Not funny." Nick informed us.

"Maybe to you its not." Ellie said. "But to us it is one thing that we have in common."

"One of the few really." I said. "We're also the only people that don't need help taking care of Chase."

"That is so true!" Ellie said with a laugh. Nick looked confused.

"Vhat so funny?"

"Nothing, dear." Ellie told him.

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't get it."

"Yes I vould."

"No you wouldn't."

"Vould"

"Wouldn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sweetie, I had an older brother. I can do this all day." Ellie told Nick.

"No."

"Yes." Ellie said with a smirk.

I took Chase and left the room. He didn't have to see his parents 'fighting'. I figured I'd take him to the toy room. Chase always got a kick out of seeing the elves test things. I know I did. Yesterday, an elf thought it was a good idea to play with some snow globes, the non-magical ones, and well they didn't break it no they started to throw it at each other. It became a dangerous game of dodge ball with snow globes. The battle was a sight to behold, but highly dangerous.

Today, when I opened the door it seems the elves had somehow managed to get bubble wrap. Oh the joys of bubble wrap. I got some for Chase and myself the two of us then sat down in a corner. It was fun to just pop the little bubbles. Chase would giggle at some of the louder ones and frown at the ones that barely made a sound.

"Here you are!" Ellie came in to see the elves and us. The elves froze like they'd just been caught. "Carry on, elves!" Ellie said coming over to Chase and I.

"Did you win?"

"We called it a tie for now." Ellie said.

I studied her. Something went on besides an argument. Ellie missed a button no her shirt so it now wasn't right. I think we all know what actually went on when Chase and I left. "You could just ask you know." I said. "I can watch Chase sometimes if you and Nick want to be alone."

"Wha…I… We didn't…. is it that obvious?" Ellie was defeated.

"Kind of."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Words of encouragement are good too. Threats...eh, they sometimes work. Anything to get me to keep writing right?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why exactly am I blindfolded?" I asked. It'd been several weeks since I went to the Queen about what happened with Chase. Today had been a normal day. I woke up was going about my own business and even was planning a little prank on everyone's favorite yeti. Of course he wouldn't know it was me that did it, but I was sure I could pin the blame on Jack this time.

When Ellie took me into her office I had thought nothing of it. After all I go to her office a lot. I do mean a lot I spend 90% of my day there. She probably only spends about 50% of her day there. I was going to take on of my typical catnaps while she worked. It was no big deal. Chase was out with the female yetis they liked to watch him from time to time. All of them would protect that little boy with their lives so I saw no real reason that I should be any way worried about my charges safety.

I had just barely closed my eyes when Ellie swooped in. You may be wondering what she did. Well, she blindfolded me. According to her it was on orders. Whose orders? Well she refuses to tell me that. So I've been trying to get her to tell me ever since this thing has been on. I don't mind it that much. Its just weird when you try to see and you can't. I did doze off though and when I woke I wasn't sure if she was still in the room. "Ellie?"

"I'm still here." Ellie replied.

"So, are you going to tell me?" I was asking about who made her blindfold me. Still had no idea whose plan it was. Though I did have some suspects.

"No." Ellie replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Nick on top?"

"No."

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I reached for it and tried to move it. "What the heck?"

"Magic blindfold. It isn't going anywhere." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Where did you get a magic blindfold?"

"I was given it."

"By who?"

"The person that asked me to blindfold you."

"Alright." I was suspicious. Nick asked for me to be blindfolded? He can't see me so maybe he was up to something. I wouldn't put it past him this could be some Russian tactic. I don't really know what he'd do since he can't see me, and he can walk right through me. Maybe Chase if he'd started communicating telepathically to his mother. He babbled too the babbling could easily be some code language or maybe Ellie has lost it. Sandy? No it couldn't be Sandy…I hadn't seen him since I had to urgently leave our date. Of course that's not a bad thing. I sent him a letter explaining my actions. "So you didn't want me blindfolded?"

"It makes you slightly quieter."

"I'm not that loud."

"You are when you snore."

"I do not snore!" I sounded offended.

"Yes you do." Ellie sounded firm.

"You're right." I admitted. I knew I snore but only when I take naps. Or at least that's what I'd always been told. "So who wants the blindfold on me?"

"I'm not telling."

"Do you know the reason?" Silence. "Is it something I'll enjoy? It's not a birthday party is it?"

"It's not your birthday." Ellie said.

"I thought this could be for all the ones you missed?" I said hopeful. I could use a present or two. If not a present I could just go for a surprise. A candy bar would be great too. Cookies are great, but I really wanted a candy bar for a while. I can't even remember when the last time it was that I had a candy bar. I think it was the Halloween before I died. Which honestly stinks I wanted nothing more then a bar of chocolate. Hot cocoa and chocolate chips just are not the same.

"Lex?" Ellie's voice snapped me out of my chocolate wants.

"Yes?"

"It's time for you to go."

"Go where?"

"Just hold out your hand."

"What?" I said I held out my hand. I felt someone take my hand. It felt smaller then my own. I had a good idea who it was too. "Sandy?"

* * *

I never got a response, but I knew it was Sandy. There was no one else besides Fabian and I'd felt Fabian's hands before. Those were hard and dry. This one was different. I could feel that it was smaller, but it was soft like grains of sand. That's what had to make it Sandy's there was no other possibility.

I was put into some type of seat. Which was a really good idea because I couldn't imagine flying without being able to see. I was bad enough at flying while being able to see I'm sure blindfolded I'd probably end up killing someone or something. The highest probability would be myself. I was not looking to go on a suicide fly at least not today.

We had to be flying there was no other question to it unless I was completely wrong, but I really don't know another way besides a really long hike to get to the North Pole. I wouldn't image a car could get through all the snow, but some day I could very well be proven wrong.

"So where are we going?" I realized my question was stupid. Since Sandy didn't talk and there was no way for me to see any types of sand images or gestures he made. "Never mind, that was a stupid question."

To keep myself from going crazy I decided to talk for the both of us. I had no idea how long this trip would take and I'm sure Sandy would love to hear all I had to say. There was no real way that he could tell me no.

"Sorry I had to leave so quickly…I know my letter said it all. Chase comes first. I was having a great time though. I had no idea that you were the creative, I guess I should have figured since you are the Sandman after all. It was a lot of fun; I think I already said that…. I'm sorry again, but I wouldn't ever blame you if you had a Guardians meeting or something to go to when we were together…I don't mean you know _that_ way, but even if it was _that_ way I still wouldn't be angry or anything. The children of the world come first since without them where would we be?" I took a breath or two. We were still moving to wherever it was we were going. The temperature was getting better so I assumed it was in a warmer climate.

"I've always wondered can you see kids thoughts? Oh wait stupid question; I'll leave that for some other time. I was just thinking that you might since you make kids dreams. You'd have to be able to know what a kid likes to give them a wonderful dream. I'm sure I loved my dreams as a kid so I guess I should thank you for that…. or at least I think I liked my dreams. I like you…but not like that!" I backtracked quickly though I could like him like that. "I mean I could like you like _that_, but um…we hardly know each other right? Well I we could get to know each other a lot better. We did get to know each other quiet well at the party. Then of course there was the night before the little incident and there's now too, but…." Something stopped me. There was something on my lips. It wasn't a hand or a finger. It was soft and fit my perfectly and it was applying the just right amount of pressure…I believe the Sandman just kissed me to get me to shut up.

I was just kissed by Sandy.

Sandy just kissed me.

Sandy kissed me.

I was just kissed by the Sandman.

I was speechless. There was nothing to say. The kiss was quick, but it was noticeable. If it was to get me to shut up it certainly worked.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is enjoy this most wonderful chapter that I'm sure you've all been waiting for the longest time. Review! And here's a challenge if I get 20 reviews! 20 or more I will make sure I will have a chapter up tomorrow, or maybe even today depending on how many I get.  
**


End file.
